Alemungula (português)
Alemungula → Alemão, Inglês, Italiano. Alemungula é um jogo de mancala jogado pelos Wetawit (escrevia-se antigamente: Wetaweat), na Etiópia, ao redor das cidades de Asosa e Beni Sangul, em direcção à fronteira do Sudão. Wetawit é um grupo étnico pertencente à Etiópia e ao Sudão. Eles comunicam entre si, empregando Berta, uma língua Nilo-Saariano. O agregado populacional deste grupo ronda os 240 000 habitantes. O jogo é disputado principalmente por jovens embora, às vezes, também seja disputado por adultos, durante a sua hora de lazer. Este jogo tem muitas semelhanças com o jogo Um el Bagara ("o jogo da vaca") que é disputado pelos Baggara, no norte do Sudão. Contudo, Alemungula oferece maiores desafios uma vez que na cavidade, onde exista uma só pedra, essa pedra pode ser também movida. Alemungula foi descrito, pela primeira vez, pelo etíopista Richard Pankhurst em 1971. O jogo foi implementado por Arty Sandler para todos o puderem jogar online, no igGameCenter, a 19 de Dezembro de 2010. Regras Alemungula é disputado num tabuleiro de madeira que contém 2x5=10 cavidades, conhecido por tisiya alemungula ("alemungula de madeira"), enquanto que as cavidades são designadas por ful alemungula. Joga-se com cinco pedras em cada uma das cavidades. Posição Inicial No seu turno, o jogador recolhe todo o conteúdo de uma das suas cavidades e, em seguida, distribui, uma por uma, as pedras pelas cavidades seguintes, variando a direcção consoante a posição da cavidade escolhida. Os movimentos de qualquer uma das duas cavidades que se situam mais à esquerda do lado do jogador, são realizados em sentido horário. Os movimentos de qualquer uma das duas cavidades que se situam mais à direita do lado do jogador, são realizados em sentido anti-horário e o movimento da cavidade central pode ser realizado em uma destas duas direcções. O movimento é finalizado após uma volta simples. Uma pedra única que é jogada para dentro de uma cavidade vazia, para o lado do adversário, quer seja a primeira ou a última cavidade situada na fila do adversário, não pode ser jogada no movimento seguinte. Se a última pedra for lançada numa cavidade do adversário e perfizer um total de duas ou quatro pedras, essas pedras são capturadas. Se uma ou mais cavidades, do lado do adversário, imediatamente anteriores à direcção da jogada, forem aumentadas para duas ou quatro pedras, estas cavidades também serão capturadas. A pedra capturada é removida do tabuleiro e armazenada. O jogo termina quando um jogador fica sem um movimento válido. Cada jogador recolhe as restantes pedras que estejam no seu lado do tabuleiro. O vencedor é o jogador que capturar o maior número de pedras, durante o jogo. Se ambos os jogadores capturarem o mesmo número de pedras, temos um empate. Exemplos de Jogos (1) O mais curto jogo disputado no igGameCenter (21 de Dezembro de 2010): Arty Sandler (Canada) vs. Dave Doma (Espanha) 1. d A; 2. c< C>; 3. c< B; 4. e D; 5. e (+4) E?; 6. d! (+46) -- Sandler venceu por 50 : 0 pontos. . (2) Um jogo muito renhido com um interessante desfecho: (22 de Dezembro de 2010): Ralf Gering (Alemanha) vs. "maaraca" (Suiça) 1. b D; 2. b C>; 3. b D; 4. d A; 5. a B; 6. d E (+2); 7. e (+4) D (+4); 8. c> (+2) C< (+2); 9. a E; 10. a B; 11. e D; 12. c> E; 13. c< C>; 14. d (+4) A (+4); 15. a (+4) A (+4); 16. b (+8) A (+2); 17. d C> (+2); 18. c -- Gering venceu por 26 : 24 pontos. Ligações Externas *Alemungula no igGameCenter Referências ;Pankhurst, R. : Gabata and related Board Games of Ethiopia and the Horn of Africa. em: Ethiopia Observer 1971; 14 (3): 205. Copyright/Licença © Wikimanqala. ''O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Jogo de Mancala